Tears of Rain
by Maya Kaiba
Summary: About Yami finding the same person like him so, boys out there beware cause this girl can bring you down, only if your nice to her she won't pour rain on you...
1. Pain and Suffering

Maya: Hi everyone. Here's my new fanfic because I'm not going to post anymore 'Daries of Love' chapters, (if no one knew about that already). Anyway, you will all know why, if you read the 2nd Chapter of it. So...

Yami: Just tell them about the story your writing now...

Maya: Calm down Yami... essh..

Yami: Fine... sallow look

Maya: sweatdrop Okay, back to what I'm going to say. This fic is almost has better gammar and spelling. (;; Sorry don't have spell or gammar-check on my computer, so plzzz don't get mad). Also this story is about a young 16 year-old girl who falls madly in love with Pharaoh, but not right away. She waits til the right moment to tell him, but will she? Let's read and find out. (Plus I made the Place of Egypt up so don't try not to get mad about that ethier).

Yami: O.O Hello, me with another girl that fall in love with me!

Maya: This is just a story calm your dog tail down. Now to the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Pain and Suffering. 

This day is a beautiful, sunshine day in Garnora Valley until the soldiers brust through the gates with a prisoner with long sandy burnet hair hanging down to her slightly torned waist. Her grass green eyes wondered around the people, then glaring back at her in chains. She could have swore she was going to be let free and out of the cluches of the bloody chains of hell. "Don't worry" one of the soldier turned back to her"Pharaoh Atumn has a reserved a place for you in the Prison." She did not say one word just stared back with an evil face. "I'm not staying here for long" she thought with courage inside"A king never lets a woman worrier in a prison."

They kept walking towards the palace when she finally pulled the chains away from the soldier and started to twirll it around above her head. She started to whip all the soldiers in the back. It cut through the armor and hint the skin to the bone. The soldiers tried to stop the blood ranging chain, but she just hint them in the face when they were near. "STOP" a voice rang out of nowhere"Stop this right now!" She stopped the chain and looked over at the shadowy figure in the cloud of dust. It none other than Seto, the high preist. He glared at her and the chain with blood on it. He looked down on the soldiers with blood on there faces and backs.

He didn't do nothing, but grabbed the chain and asked for the girl to come with him. "I don't follow anyone orders" she looked at him and telling him to let her go"We lone wolves don't listen to anyone even to a man wearing a DRESS!" He glared back at her and she tried to pull back the chain, but Seto did not let go. "This time you do" he told her as a command. He pulled her right in his face"you are a prisoner. Not an indepentant RAT who goes around and telling everyone what to do. Get with the program sweetie."

The chains slipped out of his hand when she pulled again, hard. She twirlled it again tried to whip Seto, but he pulled out his Millennium Rod and used its magic to make the chain block away from him. He also made the chain freeze in mid-air. Seto grabbed the chains once more and pulled his hardest, knocking down the girl. "Let's get going" he said his last to her and leading her to the prisons.

* * *

Maya: I hope you liked it, but I not sure about weather to keep Seto's name or put down his Egyptain one thinking look. Oh well. I'll just let you people decide. Okay? Reviews Please! 


	2. A Friendship to Hard Work

Maya: Thank you guys soo much for the reviews. I hope this Chapter is better than the last one.

Yami: I liked it, but except for the part when Seto trying to hurt her.

Maya: It's just a story, Yami. Oh, and people, there a werid name in here so don't try to say it. I can't even say it either ;. Oh well, Hope enjoy yourself.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Friendship to Hard Work. 

As Seto forced the girl and yelled"Get in there." He threw her hard on the dungon floor. She fell flat on her face and it started to bleed nose down. After awhile, she cawled towards the nearest corner of the room, but when she did, she found a skelton-like person there. She stood up quickly and asked"Who are you and why are you doing here" The man turned his head slowly to her. He said nothing just looked at her thus thinking thoughts of her past. "Why are you worried, my dear" he asked still looking at her"Your not going to stay here for long."

She looked back and thought"Yeah, right. Like anybody is going to let me..." her thoughts wonder off. With a surprise look on her face, she asked"How do you know if staying or not." The man did not answer. "Then can tell me what your name is" she asked again impationaly.

"My name is Ankhatim" he finally answered, "but call me Ankh for short. I am here cause someone accused me of being a fake."

"A fake what" she asked a little more politely. He didn't felt talking, but her sweet eye got him to talk"A psychic. You know a future teller. I can see into the future." She sat down and sighed softly. "Everything okay, Rainena" Ankh asked. Her head stood up thinking that maybe he is a really a future teller. Once they started to talk, they became best friends until that day. Ankh also gave her a gift that would change her life forever. When that day came, Ankh died of starvation and his last words to her was 'Your life is in good hands.'

She was alone again in the cold, damped prison where rats crawl all around her feet. The dungon doors open"It's time to start your hard work, slave" the guard put the same chains on once more. She did not even try to pull it away from him. Just walk behind him looking down wondering"what did Akhn mean by 'your life is in good hands?'" They both kept walking until the guard stopped and opened the doors to the hot, dry outside. "This is your punishment" the guard threw Rainena to the hot, rough sand of slavary.

Once she started her first month of work, she got so many lashes from being whipped, she could bearly kneel down when Pharaoh came to check to see if the slaves being treated with proper care. When the pharaoh left, the overseers went back to yelling and tortering them.

Every time at night, the pharaoh comes once a week to see if everyone who had worked been hurt seriously. If so, they would've been taking to one of Pharaoh's friends, Tuck(Ancertor ofModern Day Tristen: he work on medical work with Dr. D). And every time he passed Rainena's cell, he looked in there just to get a glace of her sweet wonderful eyes.

* * *

Yami: Well, (saracasticly) that was a nice chapter. 

Maya: Shut up! (slaps Yami Hard)

Yami: (knocked out) :p

Maya: Anyway, and yes,I can't spell, if you like to help me spell that wouldbe nice (whipers)put them in your reviews.(speaks up) Yes,this is a sad story, but I would like to see some Reviews please! Thanks in advange.


End file.
